Reunion
by A v e m a r i a xo
Summary: The thing is, with reunion, no where does it say that it would be happy or sad.


Reunion: when two or more people coming together again after a period of separation.

The thing is, with reunion, no where does it say that it would be happy or sad. I remembered it like any other day, our high school reunion wasn't just a reunion. It was a horrifying experience for one, maybe even other people I remembered from my graduating class. Their names will forever be remembered in my head, never to be forgotten.

* * *

The three of them were always together, they were practically inseparable. People called them the childhood best friends. There was one girl, she had pink hair that resembled the cherry blossoms from spring time. Her eyes held more than just color, they were emerald with a little of gold specks in them if one would to look at them just as the sun shone in a certain way. Then there was a boy that, if the sun had a child it would be him. He was a ray of sunshine everywhere he went with his sun-kissed hair and his bright blue eyes that shone, making any diamond in the world jealous. And finally, there was him. A boy with raven-black hair, pale complexion and dark eyes that seemed never-ending – a black hole. It was clear to many, the two of them were from and belonged to the light, and then there was one that always had a shadow around him, the darkness craved him. Some may say that he even craved the darkness as well.

But together, they balanced each other out. After all, without light there would be no darkness. They protected one another, many believed that to their dying days they would remain the best of friends. Believed.

It was during the spring of their final year in high school that the only girl of their three-person group decided that there could be no better time than now. She clutched her textbook tightly to her chest, it was for her final class of the day: biology. She had chosen that class because it was the easiest and physics was definitely not her forte. But that wasn't important right now. Right now all she cared about was that the bell was going to ring soon and if she didn't walk any faster, gathering up courage as she went, she would never push herself to do this ever again – losing the chance forever. She smiled in greeting as she approached her two favorite people in the whole world.

"Naruto!" She called out as said boy made eye contact with her. His lips stretched even wider than they already were from smiling before as he saw her and immediately bounded towards her, enveloping her in a tight hug but not enough to hurt her – he would never hurt her. "Sakura-chan! Where were you all lunch! We were looking for you but you know how I get if I don't get food inside me.." he trailed off but she laughed because she knew. After all, they were the best of friends weren't they?

"Sakura," her eyes glanced upwards at her crush – her long-time crush. She could practically feel the blush creep up on her cheeks. "Sa-"

"Don't have to greet the bastard Sakura-chan, he has a stick shoved up his ass today."

"-kun.." Sakura blinked at the sudden interruption from Naruto but nonetheless laughed as the said 'bastard' glared openly at the offending blonde.

"Shut up, idiot."

"Don't have to be in denial bastard, we still love you."

Sakura blinked at that. Love? Could this crush even be considered love? Possibly, after all it's been years, since they were young, since they could even realize the feeling of 'liking' someone. Sakura felt like burying herself underground at the embarrassing realization of her one-sided love. At least she believed it to be one-sided, after all he never showed any signs of affection or anything. The most you could get out of him was a slight smile and a pat on the head from him. But he only ever showed that to herself and Naruto, so it wasn't exactly out of ordinary for her to see. From the corner of her eye she could see Naruto swinging his arms about, clearly frustrated about something, probably something to do with him.

"U-um.. can I talk to you?" She manages to say out loud, after gathering up her years and years of courage she buried deep within her. At this, both the boys turned to look at her, one with his eyebrow raised and one with just clear confusion written all over his face. Naruto blinked several times before understanding flashed across his features as a smile stretched across his face once more. He quickly turned his head and grinned, "Oi! Kiba!" and then he was off. Naruto knew, somewhat at least, of her crush, he just didn't know how long exactly her 'crush' at extended for. Sakura watched him briefly bound towards a familiar classmate who had looked up at his given name.

A slight shift had snapped Sakura back into reality, "What is it?" she had forgotten that she was now alone. This was her golden opportunity. To tell him how she felt, to tell him how she loves him with all her heart.

"I-I.." she gulped, sure she had years to prepare for this but now she was getting cold feet. Maybe she shouldn't confess, if her feelings don't get reciprocated then it'll all be for nothing. They wouldn't be able to be friends anymore.. at least that's what she believed. It's hard to become friends again after stepping over that line of friendship and theirs was just so precious did she really want to sacrifice all of it just for the sake of being together with him? Being able to stand by his side as, not a friend, but as his partner?

"I.." she clutched her textbook tighter before looking up at him with a smile, a strained fake smile, "I thought you should know my mom says she misses you and wants you to come over more."

He raised his eyebrow at that but merely made a noise of acknowledgement, "Is that so?"

"Y-yea.." her eyes were downcast, staring at the space between her shoes and his.

"Sakura."

She blinked and looked up at the sudden change of tone in his voice. It seemed softer, dare she say even gentle. Just as she looked up she felt a sudden pressure on her lips and her eyes widened in realization. She didn't get the chance to kiss back before he already pulled back, a smile on his lips, "You're annoying."

And just like that, her face turned into a shade that would make her hair color jealous.

* * *

Naruto was always the curious type out of the three of them. He was also the type to be able to keep secrets, especially those concerning his two best friends. He knew from the beginning that she had a crush on him. He knew her like the back of his hand there was no way he wouldn't have been able to tell. He also knew that his friend was slowly realizing his feelings for the girl as well. He also knew him like the back of his hand. They've all been close, one could even say that each of them stood at the end of their mothers waiting for them to pop out with a flower in hand. They were the childhood best friends and nothing could tear them apart. And because Naruto was the curious type he wanted to see what his friends would do when their feelings came out into the open. With his arm around a student, Kiba, he grinned and pretended to listen to the dog-loving boy but really, his attention was on his friends.

He turned to glance at them just in time to see them share a kiss. And that day, Naruto shined brighter than anything else in the world. Because his two friends were finally together.

The blonde-haired boy couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear when his pinkette friend met up with him, her face still flushed and her eyes seemingly in a daze as she explained what had happened to him. "I knew you could do it Sakura-chan!" he said as he wrapped an around around her, his smile endless as he buried his face into her cherry blossom hair. "I-I don't know what to do! I've never thought this far ahead. What if I do something wrong? Oh god Naruto, but the kiss, the kiss was perfect it was so.. him!"

Naruto laughed as he pushed her back slightly so he could look at her, "Sakura-chan, you don't think you simply feel. This is a relationship it works only if the people put in the effort. And no relationship is ever going to.." he scrunched his face up trying to figure out the right term, "..bloom.." he sighed at his choice of words but nonetheless continued, "if you think you have to plan everything. Relationships are mysterious and they do wonders! I mean look at you, you're putting my own sun-blinding self to shame with your glow!" He could see her blush rise up to her cheeks and slowly turn into a darker shade of pink, almost red.

"Thank you Naruto, I love you."

"I love you too Sakura-chan."

* * *

It was time. Time for their graduation and to move on to greater things in life. Naruto was escstatic, excited and nervous all at the same time. The three of them were finally graduating and heading into the adult world called real life. He always wondered what would happen when they entered the adult world, but he was never worried because he knew they would always be together pushing each other to the best of their abilities.

Naruto was always many things, and he was never the violent type unless it was to protect his friends.

As they sat seated in their respective spots on the long benches, waiting for their names to be called. He couldn't see the pinkette but he could see the bastard's face several meters away. He grinned and waved at him as they made eye contact but his grin died when he turned away with an expression on his face that Naruto couldn't even recognize. He frowned at that but shrugged it off thinking the bastard was just a little too nervous for his own good. He was only beginning to worry when he saw one of his best friend, her name was before theirs, being called to walk the stage to the podium and receive her certificate. She looked tired, exhausted and he was sure as hell that she knew how to put on make up yet it looked smeared, it didn't look.. like her. His eyes narrowed at this as he watched her walk, she was a few feet away from reaching the Principal except she tripped and stumbled, landing on her knees and hands. A wave of gasps echoed, he thought he heard a short scream as well, probably from her mother. He glanced down towards his other best friend who looked indifferent, but Naruto knew him better than that, he had the look of nonchalant but the small tilt of his lips was enough to get Naruto's blood boiling.

He watched, painfully, as Sakura quickly got up, grabbed her certificate and ran off the stage and out the double door entrance.

And that's when his string of control snapped. He stood up, his fellow students around him stared at the sudden movement before they were being pushed aside, some almost falling over the seated area at the sudden push. "Out of my way!"

Even the adults were beginning to look and the Principal stared wide-eyed as blonde-boy reached the dark-haired boy, they were best friends - everyone knew and to everyone's surprise, he punched him in the face.

"You bastard!" he roared with such fierce that the students sitting beside the 'victim' trembled and wanted to move except there was no room to escape. "Go back to your seat you idiot."

It was the first time in his life that Naruto wanted nothing more than to kill this so called best friend of his. Naruto's eyes flashed with anger before he pounced onto him, knocking the bench over and slamming him onto the ground. He raised his fist, full on ready to knock, hopefully some sense, into his friend before someone had grabbed him by the waist and pulled him off. "Uzumaki Naruto!"

His attention turned to the Principal of their school: Hatake Kakashi.

"Leave before you cause more harm to your friend and yourself."

Naruto growled before grabbing his arm back and took the certificate shoved into his hands before throwing the cap off, and walking out the same exit his best friend ran through.

He could still feel the pain on his knuckles as he left the building. He knew his parents, her parents, all the parents witnessed what had just happened. Yet he could feel no remorse for what he had done. He knew his so called best friend deserved it. And right now, his beloved best friend needed him, probably more than ever before. Naruto found her sitting on the ledge on the side of the buildings. He almost hissed in disgust as he realized this was where they had taken their graduation photo just before the two of them dismissed themselves to do couple-ly things. Or so Naruto thought.

"Sakura-chan.."

"I-I'm o-okay.." he heard her manage to choke out between sobs, "..d-don't w-worry.."

He sat on the ledge with her and he could feel his blood boiling even further at the sight of her like this, so broken, so fragile and so.. in pain. He moved her certificate off her lap and placed it on top of where his lay beside him, before gathering her into his arms, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan.. I'm so, so sorry.."

He let her cry, he wasn't entirely sure how long she cried for but he knew that his own tears were falling from his eyes because he understood her pain, like she understood his.

* * *

It's been ten years since their high school graduation. Naruto and Sakura were closer than ever, Sakura saw him as a loving brother and would never allow anyone to harm him in any way, and Naruto saw her as the little sister he never had and will always protect and he will always, always be there for her just like she would for him.

Ten years ago there were three of them. Ten years ago the three of them were inseparable. Ten years ago the two of them had been betrayed, back stabbed and thrown aside like nothing more than trash. Naruto adjusted his tie as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a crisp new suit with an orange tie and handkerchief, he had grown, his face had matured and he was now an adult who has experienced the adult world and the harsh reality of it. But most of all..

"Naruto-kun, are you ready?"

..he met the love of his life and he can proudly call her his fiancée.

"Ah Hinata-chan, just in time! Look, look, do I look more mature?" He grinned as she entered the room, her hair done up in an elegant bun and she was dressed in a lilac column dress that complimented her features. A smile appeared on her lips at the sight of him, "You look very handsome."

His grin widened further, "You look beautiful as always my pretty wifey!"

Immediately a blush made its way to her face as she smiled shyly before shaking her head and a small frown appeared, "Will Sakura-chan be there..?"

"She said she'll be coming.." Naruto trailed off, his eyes were looking out the window as if he was escaping reality through them, "..anyway she said she misses you! I'm sure she'll drop by if anything!"

A smile reappeared on her face as she took Naruto's offered hand, "Come, my pretty wifey! I'm excited to see everyone again.." he trailed off and she knew he must be thinking about _him,_ "..it's been ten years already hasn't it?" Hinata intertwined their fingers, "I'm excited to meet all your classmates and learn of how you were when you were in high school."

"I am the same amazing person as I am today! Better believe it! And what haven't you heard from Sakura-chan anyways? She told you practically everything, that traitor."

"But it'll be fun seeing how other people saw you, I'm sure Sakura-chan left out some parts too."

"Psh whatever, I'm still awesome!"

"Yes, yes I believe you, let's get going now or we'll be late for you high school reunion."

* * *

He hadn't been back for a long time now, he could hardly remember how this place he used to call 'home' looked. His dark eyes glanced towards the building that brought back so many memories, many good and of course there were a few bad ones. But in the end they made him who he was today.. at least that's what he'd like to believe. He glanced down at his partner who was currently sitting next to him in the car, her fingers tapping against the screen of her phone, she was dressed in a royal blue mermaid dress, the blue matching his tie and handkerchief. Of course, he wasn't planning on coming to this silly 'reunion' seeing as it is pointless. He had a company to run but yet, this woman, his partner in the business argued that this could be an opportunity for them to gain new clients. At that point he knew he couldn't argue any further, he knew she was right. With a sigh he glanced at the woman who looked at him with her straightened violet hair and chocolate-colored eyes, "Are you ready?"

She smiled at him, "Ready when you are."

With another sigh he started his car and directed it towards the destination of reunion.

When he pulled into the lot for the banquet hall he blinked at the valet attendants. Even the woman next to him blinked in astonishment at the service provided, "Are you sure this is the right place for your high school reunion?" she whispered softly as she stared wide-eye. He didn't bother to reply as they pulled up to the valet attendant, his eyes zeroed in on the logo neatly threaded into their jackets and his eyes widened at the realization, "The idiot's done it.." he mumbled under his breath as the attendant opened both his car doors to allow both passengers out. He placed the key into the attendants hand who bowed before walking around the car, raising his arm for his lady to hold onto - after all his mother raised him to be a gentlemen.

Taking a deep breath and running a hand through his dark locks he entered in through the double door entry that was also opened by attendants upon their arrival. His eyes squinted a little at the bright light coming from the chandelier. He heard his lady next to him let out a gasp at the appearance of this supposedly 'simple' reunion. Even he knew that this wasn't some 'simple reunion' anymore, this was full on formal gathering event it appeared like.

"Excuse me, sir."

He blinked, his attention turned away from the chandelier on the high-ceiling to yet another attendant. He raised an eyebrow at the attendant and the attendant only smiled politely before gesturing to the two aisle for entering a metal-detective machine and a security check. He blinked before nodding to his partner who detached herself from him only to enter through the metal detective machine and then a female security patted her down making sure there was nothing lethal, or drugs he assumed.

"That was weird.." his partner whispered as they reunited at the end of the security checks. A frown made its way to his face, "Yea.. it was," this reunion was getting weirder and weirder. He was sure that the high school wouldn't have invested so much money just for their reunion, it wasn't like their graduating class was special or anything.

He spotted a familiar face leaning against the wall, he guided his partner across the floor and waved in greeting, "Hey Shikamaru," said man looked up from the ground, "Yo. Long time no see," he could tell Shikamaru was trying to figure out who his partner was before the genius shook his head and amusement danced across his features, "you should probably go find Naruto."

At that, he gave him a questioning look but the pineapple-haired man already turned and walked away from them. Nonetheless the name he mentioned brought back memories. Naruto. He remembered the boy like he was a blinding light, enveloping everything within and making sure nothing was left in darkness. The happy-go-lucky boy who would do anything for his friends. And speaking of the devil, he could hear the blonde-haired male from across the room, if it wasn't his voice it was definitely the radiant aura that guided him to Naruto. As soon as he was within voice-range he could tell the blonde-haired boy was no longer a boy, rather he was a grown man still with his same goofy expression that lured people in, wanting and craving that speck of light.

"Naruto,"

He saw him froze at the sound of his voice, immediately he noticed his back straightened and he had turned around slowly. Honestly he was expecting an outburst, maybe a punch or two from the male but instead he got a grin, the same familiar grin back from the old days.

"Hey you bastard, didn't think you'd make it.." his voice trailed off as his blue-orbs made contact with the woman latched onto his arm. He watched his blue-eyes turn back onto him as if questioning who she was.

"This is Watanabe Ami, my partner."

Something flickered across Naruto's feature before the grin appeared once more and a woman step out from behind Naruto, "Hey Ami-san! Bastard, this is my fiancée, Hinata. Hinata this is the bastard."

The dark-haired male couldn't help but roll his eyes at the immaturity of the blonde-man in front of him but nonetheless gave a small smile to the woman. Ami, on the other-hand, stared wide-eyed at the woman called Hinata, "A-are you Hinata? THE Hyuuga Hinata?"

At that he couldn't help but blink in realization, her name did seem familiar to him but he wasn't exactly focused on the female. But now that she mentioned it.. his eyes turned towards the woman in the lilac dress who smiled politely and nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

His eyes snapped towards Naruto who grinned proudly at his so-called wife-to-be. The idiot had managed to woo one of the greatest corporations in the world, the Hyuuga Corporations. They were well known for their business with restaurants and their investments were no joke either, it could be easily said that the Hyuuga Corporations were second, if not third, in terms of ranking in the business world. It was no wonder that earlier he recognized the Uzumaki logo on the jackets of the valet attendants. Him being in the business world himself knew that Naruto himself had started his own business, he was striving in the customer-service business department. To be honest he was surprised Naruto had managed this far but now knowing that Hinata is his wife-to-be it would be no surprise if the Hyuuga Corporations had lent a helping hand in pushing the business onto the right path.

He knew Ami would want this opportunity to collaborate with the Hyuuga Corporations, allowing their own business to grow and he was sure that Hinata herself had enough influence in the corporation that if she simply made a comment, they would look diligently into the investment that she wished for. So it was no surprise to him that Ami had immediately dragged the poor woman away and attempted to strike up conversation with the Hyuuga heiress who would politely respond in her own way. Now that left just him and Naruto. Of course, the blonde-man would be the first to break the silence - he always hated silence.

"I can't wait for you to see Sakura-chan! She's grown so much, and I'm so proud of her.." he blinked at the mention of the familiar name. Sakura. He wasn't sure she'd be attending especially with what had happened. He admit, he was an asshole to her and she probably deserved better but he knew she'd be nothing but a hindrance to his business, she'd be an anchor and he wouldn't have been able to move forward. He might not be as big as Naruto's company right now but he was sure if Naruto hadn't received help from the Hyuuga's his company would be thriving more than Naruto's.

"..and you know Senju Tsunade! The miracle doctor people like to call her? Yea well she took Sakura-chan under her wing and now people are saying, even Tsunade herself, that Sakura-chan surpassed her!"

His eyes widened at that, the useless annoying girl he used to know became such an influential person? His eyes narrowed slightly as if accusing, "Are you sure we're talking about the same Sakura?"

Naruto paid no attention to the sudden change of tone in his voice as he continued bragging about his best friend, "She's awesome, I can't wait till you see her. I mean hell she used to be beautiful then but she's gorgeous now. A full grown woman! She's really come far and I couldn't have been more prouder. Oh! And-"

In the beginning it wasn't a lie that he did feel something for the pink-haired girl. But after those months of being with her he realized something. She didn't even know what she wanted to do in life, she simply became like a dog - his dog. She followed him around everywhere, gave him everything he wanted and in turn he used her. He used her for her emotions, he used her for her loyalty and most of all he used her because he knew she would always come running back. He had threatened to break up with her several times during the time they were together and she would become so afraid, that at some point she even declared her undying love for him. It was during that time he realized that she was nothing but a hindrance to his future. His future that shone brightly and had so much more potential than hers. So, of course, he broke it off with her, permanently. He had left for Sound city where he knew the education would improve his chances of becoming an influential man in the business world. And he knew, even before Naruto had punched him in the face during their graduation, that he was an asshole that used his so called girl best friend for his own satisfaction. Even now, he didn't exactly feel any remorse for what he had done, rather he smirked, if anything he believed he had made her who she was today. If there's anyone who she should thank it should be him, for pushing her in the right direction in life.

"Hey! Sakura-chan!"

He snapped his head towards the direction Naruto had begun waving and grinning like an idiot. There she was, in all her glory. She was wearing a strapless crimson red dress that hugged her curves tightly until her waist section then it began to flow elegantly, it trailed behind her like a cape. Her hair was in a half-up-do style with curls and her make up was simple yet it enhanced her eyes, her emerald green eyes he remembered them like it was yesterday, and the red lipstick she wore reminded him painfully of how soft her lips were when they kissed.

She wasn't looking at him yet, rather she was looking down at her phone, "I'm so sorry I'm late! You know how bad traffic was, and-" this time she looked up, her mouth dropped into a small 'o' and her eyes widened, her bright green eyes, as she caught the sight of him. She was.. he wasn't entirely sure how to word it, but he knew the idiot was right. She's gorgeous, and she grew up. A smirk made its way to his lips, he tilted his head the way he knew she liked as he went and grabbed her hand, placing a soft kiss on the hand. His smirk widened when he looked up and she was lightly blushing, or at least he thought. However, even as he stood up straight he hadn't released his hold on her, even Naruto seemed to notice who was starting to react, "Oi, bastard let go of her."

It wasn't a warning tone, he knew that as much, but was that amusement in Naruto's tone? He wasn't sure nor did he care. His attention was no longer on Naruto, rather it was on her and only her. He wondered if she would still succumb to him the way she used to.

With his hand still in hers, he pulled her closer, his smirk still in place, "What's wrong.. Sa-ku-ra?"

He watched in pure enjoyment the way she still shivered when he said her name like that. Naruto on the other-hand knew better, "Oi, let go of her or I'll repeat the same thing I did ten years ago."

This time, his eyes slid to Naruto's briefly, "I wouldn't let the same thing happen again, idiot." He turned back to Sakura, except this time he really, _really_ looked at her. His eyes widened a little, she was afraid. She wasn't shivering in pleasure, she was shivering in fear. She wasn't falling into his temptations, no, it was the exact opposite. She was actually trying to pull away from him but his grip on her hand was a little tighter than necessary. This Sakura wasn't the one who he knew, this Sakura was afraid of him, his would never be. His would be wrapped around his finger and her sole purpose was to keep his satisfied. This wasn't his Sakura. He frowned, this wouldn't do. He wouldn't have any other Sakura that wasn't like the one before. With his other hand he began to reach towards her cheek, to brush away the stray strand of hair, "Sak-"

"Let go of my wife."

He blinked, his eyes turn their attention onto another man, said man with one hand on his wrist, and the other around the pinkette's waist. He immediately dropped her hand as if it was on fire, and in turn the man let go of his wrist. From the corner of his eye he could see Naruto ease up, like just this man's presence was all it took to make him relax all over.

"Took you long enough teme, for a second I thought I had to step in."

"You should've stepped in earlier dobe."

"S-sasuke-kun.."

At Sakura's voice he looked back up at her, but instead of looking at him he was looking at the man who held her against him protectively. 'Sasuke-kun' looked down at her and his gaze immediately softened, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yea.. thank you."

The second his eyes slid away from her and onto him the softness previously there was gone. In it's place was dark eyes that were glaring right at him, "What business do you have with my wife."

Wife? _His_ Sakura was someone's wife? Someone that wasn't him? A smile made its way to his lips, one that made even Naruto flinch at the sight because this wasn't him. The Him they knew from their childhood lives was gone, he died the second he turned away from their outstretch hands that offered nothing but love.

"Just simply reacquainting myself with a friend I haven't seen for a while. Isn't that right Sakura?"

This time, Naruto shifted over so he was standing on the other side of Sakura, a frown clearly written on his face as he noticed the sudden change of facial feature. It wasn't a kind smile, anyone would be stupid to think otherwise.

"A-ah.. Sasuke-kun this is Sai-san. Sai-san this is Sasuke-kun, my husband.." her voice trailed off but he wasn't blind, his dark eyes took note of the way she gripped her husband's arm a little tighter the second she was uttering his names on her lips. Except this time was different, this time his name was attached with a '-kun', this time his name was said in a formal, stranger way. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sasuke-san."

The said male made no move to reciprocate the greeting, in fact his eyes seemed to flicker red at the mention of his name, as if it disgust him. "Do you want to leave?" He heard him whisper to her softly. Naruto on the other hand snapped his head towards the two, "What? Teme you just got here! And I haven't seen Sakura-chan in so long, stop hogging her to yourself you conceited bastard!"

"Shut up dobe."

"It's okay, I'm okay. I'd like to see Hin-"

"Sakura-chan!"

The attention of them four turned towards the Hyuuga heiress who's eyes lit up immediately at the sight of the pinkette. Naruto's smile returned as soon as he saw her and once she reached the three of them he immediately placed an arm around her as she held Sakura's hands in her own. Ami returned as well, a slight disappointed look on her face but nonetheless she appeared normal. Her hands immediately found themselves wrapped around his once more.

"Hinata-chan, it's so great to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm doing well, thank you. How about yourself? You must talk to Sasuke-san about letting you come over more, it's not good to be holed up for so long in once place."

'Sasuke-san' snorted at that but his features have also softened at the sight of the two women who looked like they were best friends.

"Sai-kun, who are they?" At the new voice of a woman Sakura turned her attention towards them. A smirk made its way to his face as he expected her to be hurt, after all it looked like she had been replaced by his partner. However, she smiled, a smile that wasn't filled with pain, a smile that was polite and made her whole face light up, "I'm sorry, I'm Sakura, Uchiha Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you..?"

"Watanabe Ami. And I'm sorry, did you just say Uchiha..?"

Sakura laughed, and it reminded him of bells ringing, "Yes. This is my husband, Uchiha Sasuke." said male gave a nod of acknowledgement but made no move to reach for her hand or anything, "It's a pleasure."

"Sai.." Ami whimpered and he glanced down at her, "it's _the_ Uchiha.. The Uchiha Corporations.." she whispered lowly just so the two of them could hear. But that was all enough for Sai to feel a sudden feel of cold run down the spine of his body. The Uchiha Corporations weren't like the Hyuuga Corporations. No, if Hyuuga's were considered Kings of the business world then the Uchiha's were known as Gods. For them to be against you it simply meant the closing down of your businesses. Investors and shareholders would all drop like flies and pull out immediately as long as the Uchiha's called for it. Their overwhelming influence in the business world was an issue that many believed should be solved in more.. violent terms. Now it all made sense, the valet parking of course was from the Uzumaki's, but the security check? That was all for the sake of Uchiha's being here. He almost took a step back, but he forced himself to stand still and stare the four of them. They weren't just two married couples - no. With their connections with one another, the Uchiha, Hyuuga and even Uzumaki now they would be a force to be reckoned with in the business world. His business was merely a speck of dust to them. His eyes flickered to Naruto as said male grinned at him.

The idiot knew. He knew all along that this would be the outcome. He knew the second he began uttering Sakura's name that it would cause him to be riled up, to see the said woman and believe that she'd still be head over heels for him. Sai felt rage. Anger for the betrayal of this stupid dog of his that left him and married some other man. Anger for the betrayal of his so-called blonde idiot best friend that was supposed to always have his back. Most of all, anger for the fact that these two low lives had achieved a far greater and better future than his.

Something akin to a snarl escaped his throat as he stepped dangerously forward. Immediately Sasuke and Naruto stepped in front of the ladies, shielding them. "What's wrong with you Sai?" He barely registered the words Naruto spoke. All he wanted to do was strangle the stupid dog and the stupid ex-best-friend of his. They didn't deserve that lifestyle. He did. He, who worked diligently for so long to get to where he was today. Yet these two had it handed to him on a silver platter. Oh he was going to strangle the two of them then he was going to go for the Uchiha who took his woman away from him. Yes. He was going to enjoy every second of it too. Another step. Ami had already released him and stepped back, a look of fear on her face. But before he could take another step forward, before he could push past the Uchiha and Naruto, they were immediately surrounded.

"Sasuke-sama, Sakura-sama. Are you both alright?"

"We're fine, escort the man out Genma."

"As you wish Sasuke-sama."

"Sakura-sama? Wow Sakura, you've really done it this time. Did you promise your undying love to him too? Did you spill your heart out to him or does he have you wrapped around his finger like I did?"

Sasuke moved, he was going to murder this man for disrespecting his wife and he was going to make sure his life was going to be a living hell- a sudden pressure on his shoulder caused him to halt. He glanced over his shoulder at Naruto who wasn't looking at him. Instead, his usual soft blue eyes were hard and glaring at Sai, and not even a second later did he lurch forward with his fist raised.

* * *

The thing is, with reunion, no where does it say that it would be happy or sad.

It was a day to be remembered, ten years ago Naruto had flung himself at his best friend, Sai, and punched the man. Everyone, including myself, never saw that coming. And of course, ten years later at our high school reunion Naruto had flung himself at his ex-best friend, Sai, and punched the man. Everyone, including myself, again, never saw that coming. We'll never forget this day because we watched the goofball blonde-haired kid we knew grow up to be a man with a heart of gold. We watched the pink-haired fragile girl grew up to be an influential woman. We watched the dark-haired boy who we all thought would become successful fall down.

Most importantly, we'll remember the influential woman find the love of her life, the man who would always protect her and love her in the way she had hoped the dark-haired boy would have in her childhood days. We'll remember the boy with a heart of gold become someone who worked for his company, worked for his title and worked for his status in the business world - without the help of his beloved wife and her family.

We'll remember the two of them who belonged in the light flicker and disappear from the boy who was forever lost in the darkness.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 _This appeared in my head one day and I thought I should share. Let me know if you figured it out before the end!_


End file.
